Cartas para nadie
by Little Luka
Summary: ¿Sabes lo que es estar enamorada sin ser notada? Sasuke repentinamente cavará hondo en el alma de Sakura, leyendo su sufrimiento. ¿Qué pensará al darse cuenta de cuánto amor se le fue de las manos? Un pequeño encuentro lo impulsará a redactar una carta en respuesta a sus nunca imaginados sentimientos.


**Bueno, hoy me inspiré xD**

**Este one es algo (mucho) poco convencional (?)**

**En realidad no sé como definirlo...solo nació, lo mezclé con otras cosas y bueh! salió o.o**

**Demo...el amor no puede darse siempre u.u**

**Disfrútenlo :3**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo me adueño de ellos para hacer y deshacer con mis historias carentes de sentido (?) y lucro.**

* * *

_Cartas para nadie_

Hace tiempo que quería escribirte, no sé que ha sido de tu vida en estos últimos meses.

Tal vez no estaría redactando esta carta si no te hubiera visto hoy por la calle ¿Casualidad? no, seguramente el caprichoso destino quiso colocarte en mi camino una vez más, aunque sea por unos instantes; tal vez quería darme el impulso suficiente para desembocar mis pensamientos reprimidos en este texto; tal vez de no haberte encontrado te habría olvidado.

En una ciudad tan grande, es difícil creer que coincidiéramos.

Tú hacia el sur; yo hacia el norte.

Recuerdo la época en la que eras parte de mi vida: te veía todos los días; tu cabello corto y un poco descuidado, tu agudo timbre de voz, los particulares gestos y expresiones que solo se podían hallar en ti; eras todo un personaje, sin embargo yo no hacía más que prestarte atención solo en contadas ocasiones.

Nos tratábamos de manera casi violenta: había un punto en el que yo era grosero contigo y tú me respondías con algún golpe o sarcasmo; éramos bastante ariscos el uno con el otro. Eran pocas las veces en que fuiste dulce conmigo, pero no recuerdo una en la yo lo haya sido contigo. Yo te hacía llamar mi amiga, pero no éramos más que compañeros de clases...nos faltaba todo un mundo para llegar a ser amigos. Solo nos relacionábamos cuando debíamos de trabajar juntos, fuera de eso, yo me concentraba en seguir con mis asuntos, tú parecías siempre tan solitaria, encerrada en tu propio mundo. Tu mirada era ausente y no concordaba con mi naturaleza indiferente, así que decidí ignorarte, tal como creí que lo hacías conmigo. Lo que no sabía era que mientras yo desviaba la mirada, tus ojos se posaban en mí.

¿Cómo podría yo saber que me amabas en secreto?

Eras todo un misterio que no me interesó averiguar, porque no eras importante para mí.

Los meses pasaron y tu ánimo decaía más, si es que eso era posible. Parecía que te hacía falta algo; algo imprescindible. Tu contextura delgada se fue haciendo mucho más notoria y dejé que sufrieras sin tan siquiera preguntarte al respecto. Con el tiempo creí que nos habíamos hecho más cercanos, cuán equivocado estaba; te encontrabas muy distante y pude darme cuenta de eso gracias a tus descuidos, otra particular característica tuya. Te conocí realmente cuando dejé de verte, paradójico ¿no?

Era 11 de enero, último día del semestre, iban a ser unas largas vacaciones lejos de todo el bullicio de la universidad; los últimos días parecías más triste que de costumbre, aunque no lo dijeras abiertamente, lo noté en tu rostro cada vez que creías que nadie te estaba observando, pero no me importó lo suficiente como para opacar la sensación de tranquilidad por librarnos de las molestas clases. Caminamos por última vez a la parada del autobús, solíamos abordarlo juntos, siempre en silencio. Nos subimos y sentamos; mirabas por la ventana con especial melancolía. Como siempre, bajabas primero, tu casa se encontraba mucho más cercana que la mía, y te despediste con un impredecible beso en la mejilla, cosa que me desconcertó un poco. El vehículo estaba a sus anchas de velocidad en ese momento, para frenar hubo un tosco balanceo del que lograste escapar aferrándote a los pasamanos mientras te dirigías a la puerta de salida. Sonreíste nerviosamente y abandonaste el lugar sin mirar atrás.

En ese momento, me percaté de la presencia de un sobre manila que habías dejado caer. No tenía manera de comunicarme contigo, así que decidí guardártelo hasta que terminen las vacaciones.

Cuando volví a la universidad luego de algunos meses, me enteré de que dejaste la carrera, no es que la noticia me afectara, solo me asombró un poco. Días después hallé tu sobre por casualidad y me dio curiosidad por abrirlo, de todos modos ya no podía devolvértelo. Lo que encontré en él me dejó perplejo: habían decenas de papeles, unos doblados abrazando otros y estaban escritos de lo que parecían ser textos de tu propio puño y letra. No sabía mucho de Grafología*, pero esas palabras daban a entender que te encontrabas perturbada al momento de expresarlas. Mi asombro no fue menor al leerlas. Todo aquello tenía fecha y estaba cronológicamente ordenado. Mientras más leía, más me acercaba a lo escrito por última vez:

_"El ángel de alas rotas está sangrando, aterriza violentamente en la tierra. Una flecha lo ha alcanzado y está herido de muerte"_

_"El ángel caído, una vez más, ha cubierto sus alas con vendajes hechos de sus propias plumas. Camina torpemente por la superficie terrestre, el dolor continúa siendo intenso; anda a la deriva...ve su deformado reflejo en las oscuras aguas de un riachuelo y se desconoce a sí mismo. Está asustado."_

_"La deforme silueta del ángel ha dejado de temblar."_

_"¡Por alguna extraña razón las nubes están duras! Al ángel solo le queda sentarse sobre una de ella a esperar la voluntad de Dios."_

_"El ángel desciende nuevamente, vuelve a ver su reflejo y siente asco de sí mismo."_

¿Qué significaba esto?

¿Cómo podría interpretar estas ambiguas palabras?

¿Por qué escribías esas cosas?

Tal vez buscabas la forma de desahogar tu corazón, siempre callado...

_"Reprimo tanto mis sentimientos que me provocan nauseas"_

_"Una nueva conferencia entre mi razón, mis sentimientos y mis esperanzas tiene lugar en mi cabeza...otra vez."_

_"En un denso bosque,_

_Una indefensa mariposa ha salido de su capullo._

_Maravillada, observa el nuevo mundo,_

_y extiende sus alas para conocerlo mejor._

_Gotas han comenzado a caer._

_¡Oh! Tierna mariposa,_

_Enamorada de la lluvia,_

_Crueles las chistas_

_La estropean sin querer_

_¡Oh! Inocente mariposa,_

_Destrozada al final_

_Muere en soledad_

_Sobre un viejo reloj se posa,_

_Destruida al fin, triste espera,_

_Pues las horas que le quedan por vivir_

_Están contadas_

_¡Oh! ¿Cómo impedir tan triste destino?_

_Si los minutos van pasando,_

_y su tiempo es finito._

_¡Oh! Ella sigue enamorada de la lluvia,_

_Rogando al cielo transformarla en rocío,_

_y tener al menos una razón para morir feliz."_

¿Estabas enamorada? Era difícil imaginarte siendo presa de ese sentimiento, siempre apagada...

Más poemas.

_"¿Qué hacer cuando la ilusión se vuelve nada_

_Y las esperanzas se derrumban ante tus ojos?_

_He vivido en fantasía todos estos meses_

_Y de un momento a otro la magia desaparece._

_He estado sola aquí,_

_Siempre lamentando mi mala suerte,_

_Lo único que me revive,_

_Los vestigios de locura que quedan en mí._

_Esas voces siempre diciéndome:_

_"No ha terminado"_

_Ilusa, creo en ellas,_

_Aferrándome cual sobreviviente abraza los restos_

_De su embarcación,_

_Naufragada en altamar._

_Cuando menos lo espere,_

_Un puñal atravesará mi casi inexistente corazón,_

_Llevándose consigo_

_El último soplo de vida._

_Las voces en mi cabeza solo saben mentir_

_E ilusa, sigo creyendo,_

_Porque quiero creerles, quiero creer,_

_Que hay un lugar feliz para mí en este mundo decadente."_

Tus palabras parecían salidas desde lo más profundo de tu ser, no solo leía textos, estaba leyendo tu alma…tu alma desnuda; leía la tristeza y el deseo de ser amado por alguien que no parecía quererte de la misma manera. Seguí con otros papeles.

_"Hasta hace poco...la fantasía era más que suficiente para mantenerme tranquila ¿Pero qué hago ahora que hace falta mucho más que una simple fantasía para estar satisfecha? Siento como si mi cuerpo hubiera sido partido en dos y no logro siquiera tocar el pedazo de carne que me falta; porque viene a mí, se acerca peligrosamente y cuando estoy a punto de sentirla con las yemas de mis dedos, se marcha, dejándome incompleta una vez más."_

_"Un día, A orillas del océano, el espíritu de una mujer encontró una lámpara mágica y de ella salió un genio dispuesto a concederle tres deseos. El espectro, luego de pensar un poco, decidió que su primer deseo sería para el hombre que amó en vida: Que se enamore de alguien. Su segundo deseo: Que la persona de la que él se enamore, lo trate tal como él trató a lo que el espectro en vida fue para que experimente el dolor que le provocó. Y el tercero: Que aprenda lo frágil que puede llegar a ser el amor. El genio, intrigado, le preguntó:_

_-¿Por qué no pides algo para ti? ¿No quieres que tu alma regrese a tu cuerpo y lo rejuvenezca? ¿Para qué usar tus deseos en beneficio de un ingrato humano?_

_-Porque quiero encontrar la felicidad._

_-No has pedido nada en favor de ella._

_-Quiero que él use mis tres deseos para hallar su felicidad...que a su vez, también es la mía._

_Y dicho esto, el espíritu desapareció y cruzó la playa en forma de bruma"_

También habían este tipo de historias, entendí que estaban íntimamente vinculadas con lo que sentías en ese momento…no era un relato vacío; en lo absoluto. No podía detenerme, debía continuar.

_"Había una vez, un mundo que era totalmente nuevo, y como cualquier nuevo mundo se encontraba vacío y deshabitado. Solo vivía en él la persona que lo había creado y estaba sola dentro de esa fantasía. Ella sabía que si moría, su mundo desaparecería también y la única forma de salvarlo era compartirlo con alguien más, pero eso no era nada fácil; la mayoría de la gente no podía entrar ya que su propia naturaleza superficial se lo impedía, y los que sí hubieran podido, simplemente no deseaban hacerlo. Entonces ¿Cómo salvar al mundo?_

_La desolación comenzaba a dejar sus efectos sobre él: Densas nubes impedían el paso de la luz solar, el ambiente se tornó frío y hostil. La vegetación moría. Y la única persona que poblaba aquel decadente paisaje solo podía pensar en morir junto con el mundo._

_Había pasado algún tiempo desde que el último rayo de sol osó a abrirse paso entre las nubes para dar calidez. Hay mucho frío, tanto frío que hiela hasta los huesos._

_Me estoy congelando, no quiero que mi mundo se congele conmigo. Deseo salvarlo de mi destino, deseo salvarlo de la soledad."_

_"Cansada de la soledad, he logrado crear un habitante para mi frío mundo. Su nombre real comienza con "S" pero prefiero llamarlo "amigo". En realidad es una mezcla de su ente original con lo que yo quisiera que sea, eso lo hace tan perfecto. Es una gran compañía._

_Cuando en el mundo llueve, No buscamos protegernos del agua. Nos gusta darnos calor mutuamente, jugamos y conversamos todo el tiempo; realmente lo quiero mucho._

_Pero su existencia es limitada ¿Cuanto durara el encanto? Sus estándares están basados en el original...Seguramente morirá junto con la influencia que tenga el sobre mi; El mundo no puede vivir basado en una fantasía, porque tarde o temprano acabara. No es suficiente con mi creación, debo hacerla real, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tanto para mi como para el mundo."_

De pronto, sentí enojo contra quien desprendía tanto dolor de tu pecho.

Tomé los dos últimos papeles que quedaban por leer.

_"Te amo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, realmente no quiero simplemente dejar de verte…pero sé que no me buscarás y yo tampoco te buscaré porque respeto tu libertad"_

¿Dejar de verlo? Eso fue relativamente explícito.

Por fin, el último.

_"Acabaré con esto, jamás tendré el valor de acercarme y decirle de mis sentimientos…ser ignorada solo me produce sufrimientos, quisiera poder olvidarte tan fácilmente, Sasuke-kun"_

Se me secó el aliento al leer tus últimas palabras, no podía creer que yo sea el causante de aquellos sentimientos, delirios, fantasías e ilusiones. De repente recordé tu mirada triste, tu torpeza a la hora de tratarme, tus agrios intentos en ser cariñosa conmigo; siempre tratando de exponer tus sentimientos a la vez que los reprimes.

Eras todo un misterio, el cual debí averiguar antes de que salieras de mi vida.

A partir de ese día, te recordé desde otra perspectiva, realmente quiero que seas feliz y por ser la causa de tu dolor, no me siento con derecho de merecer tu eterna compañía como lo manifestaste en tus historias.

Hoy lo confirmé, han pasado casi ocho meses desde la última vez que estuvimos en contacto. Estaba en nuestro autobús y caminabas presurosa por la vereda, tu forma de caminar y de vestir no había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero a diferencia de la Sakura que conocí antes, te veías mucho más vigorosa, ya no parecías estar en la luna, tu cabello había crecido notablemente. Diste vuelta despreocupadamente en una esquina y te perdí de vista.

Fue tan solo un pequeño encuentro de mi parte, pero necesitaba verte otra vez para que afloren estas palabras que acabo de escribir.

Tal vez haya sido inútil citar tus palabras, nadie sabe su significado mejor que tú.

Escribías cosas para mí, ahora yo lo estoy haciendo por ti, quisiera poder devolverte todo algún día, no solamente los papeles, sino la alegría que te quité sin darme cuenta. Es probable que el destino piense en cruzar nuestros caminos una vez más, pero francamente pienso que eres afortunada conmigo fuera de tu vida.

Agradezco infinitamente el amor que me profesabas. No me puedo permitir sentir lo mismo por ti, mereces a alguien que no lleve tristeza a tu vida, como lo hice yo.

Si acaso el azar permite que nos volvamos a encontrar, prometo hacerte feliz, aunque sea por un momento.

Con infinito aprecio,

Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**Grafología*** Es una pseudociencia que pretende describir la personalidad de un individuo e intentar determinar características generales del carácter, acerca de su equilibrio mental, la naturaleza de sus emociones, su tipo de inteligencia y aptitudes profesionales mediante el examen de la escritura manuscrita.

* * *

**Bueno...ni yo se que pensar de este one o.O**

**Se me ocurrió de repente ¿si? xD**

**¿Merezco algún review?**

_**Little Luka**_


End file.
